


When The Boys Are Sick

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Queer Families, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family, Alfred and Matthew both get sick. But Arthur and Francis have very different views...Oneshot/drabble





	When The Boys Are Sick

> 1.

Alfred was sick. Not deathly sick, of course, but sick enough to need some medicine. Both he and Arthur knew this. And even Matthew and Francis knew this too, but they tried really hard to mind their own business.

Arthur sat the medicine down in front of his son -- his grown son, mind you. "Alfred, drink your medicine."

"No! Never!" Dammit, he was just so stubborn. "I'd rather throw up again! At least it would taste better!"

A vein twitched behind Arthur's eye. "...it'll make you healthy again."

"I'll get healthy again using my FREEDOM POWERS!" Alfred shot back, completely serious. That was it. That was when Arthur lost it. He slammed the small bottle down on the table.

"BLOODY HELL YOU DEVIL SPAWN JUST DRINK THE GODDAMN MEDICINE!"

"SAY NO TO DRUGS, KIDS!"

Somewhere else in the house, Matthew had also gotten the same cold as Alfred. That's what happened with families. Francis approached his son a bit tiredly; he had stayed up taking care of him the night before, and he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Matthieu," Francis started. "Would you please take your medicine?"

Matthew smiled, propped up against his bed's pillows. "Okay Papa..."

And Francis poured him a small amount as their other family members continued to argue in the background.

> 2.

Honestly, Alfred was the most stubborn person Matthew knew. Except maybe for Gil... Oh god, it was scary how similar those two were sometimes... Anyway, he still wasn't taking Arthur's medicine. Matthew was all better now; but alas, his brother was not.

"Want me to make us some sandwiches?" Alfred offered halfheartedly, his voice distorted from his stuffy nose.

"Um, no." Gross. "That's okay, Al. I don't want to get infected again. You sit down."

Alfred did gratefully. He was tired. The sickness had taken a lot out of him... And Matthew was just getting the bread out of the bread drawer, when his brother sneezed. It exploded from him, shocking his body, and Matthew was glad he wasn't facing his direction.

"God bless you," Matthew said. "You should take Dad's medicine." He opened the refrigerator to get out the peanut butter and the jam.

"Hey Mattie."

Matthew looked up. Alfred smirked.

"Oh Al, don't--"

"GOD... BLESS... AMERICA!" Alfred sang loudly and rather off key. Matthew face palmed. And then he got out the maple syrup just for good measure.


End file.
